


Know the look in his eyes

by MoonsWriter



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med
Genre: Firefighters, Hospital, House 51, Hurt Severide, M/M, Will is a detective, Will is a good man, Worried Casey, love is everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsWriter/pseuds/MoonsWriter
Summary: Severide is at MED with minor injuries and Dr. Rhodes and Dr. Halstead take care of him.Casey is worried for him but he cannot see him but he stays there anyway.Will finds out something and breaks the rules.





	Know the look in his eyes

Will knows that look, he is watching Matthew Casey for a while now and he is more sure about what he is going to do with every passing minute. The visiting hour is finished long ago and the blonde lieutenant of Truck 81 is the only one left in the waiting room at this time of the night, uniform on and smell of smoke all around him. All the others colleagues of Severide, now in the room behind his back with his boyfriend taking care of him, spend half the afternoon and all the evening here too before call it a night and go home with the promise to return the next morning. Will, even if the detective of the family is Jay, thinks that he knows exactly what the look in Matt’s eyes means, why he still be here in spite of the fact that he can’t see Kelly; he shouldn’t be allowed to see him, but well, Will is just about to change that. Behind the blue eyes of the lieutenant there’s not only concern for the fellow firefighter currently in a hospital bed with only minor injuries, but there are also worry and hope and absolute love and not the one you feel for a friend or a brother. Will is sure of it and he has figured it out on his own in only a matter of hours, screw Jay who says he doesn’t have detective skills at all.   
Connor walked out of Severide’s room the moment Dr. Halstead is complimenting himself about his discover, the black haired doctor looks at him for a second before heading to Casey to tell him the news. But he can’t do two steps that Will grabs his arm and pulls him behind the wall avoiding Casey’s gaze. The surgeon has a confused look on his face but, the moment he notices that his boyfriend is looking at him in a way he knows way too well, sighs and “what do you need?” asks shifting with his body to have Will’s chest against his in a more comfortable position; well, if he is going to break the rules at least he’s going to enjoy it as much as he can.  
Dr. Halstead doesn’t even try to deny it, he smirks and grabs Connor’s hips before “we should let Casey see Severide” saying with a crafty smile and puppy dog eyes; Connor frowns, that’s not what he expected. “How would you feel if that was me injured in that room and the doctors don’t allow you see me cause you’re not family?” asks Will rhetorically when Dr. Rhodes remains in silence, then “are you saying that they’re together? How do you know that?” asks suspiciously the surgeon and the red head smirks again “I figured it out watching him earlier today” explains Will, then points behind his back towards Casey and adds “I know that look”. And he is so excited about it that Connor just breaths deeply and nods pulling him a bit closer. Will meets his lips in a quick kiss before going back to the waiting room and approaching Casey with a bright smile. “What’s happening? Is he ok?” asks Matt the moment he sees him, Will nods and gestures towards the room with a hand; the firefighter frowns and stands up from the chair, his tired eyes lights up when the red haired doctor simply asks him “would you like to see him?”. Matt nods quickly and run a hand through his dirty hair “yes, I’d like to. But I thought-”, he’s interrupted by Dr. Halstead that shrugs and “I’m not going to say anything” states.   
Connor finds himself proud of his lover when on the firefighter lips grows the first real smile of the day and, at the appearance of the blonde one in the room, his patient, until then restless and grumpy, suddenly relaxes and it’s like he couldn’t breath properly until Matt was at his side. Will is now at his side and watches Casey caress Saveride’s face and the fondness look in the other man’s eyes who reassures his colleague in a whisper. Dr. Halstead observes the couple for a little longer then Rhodes grabs his hand and pushes him out of the room to give the two firefighters the privacy they need and deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Hope you liked it.   
> Thank you to who read my works and who leave kudos, I love you.   
> Please comment and forgive me for the bad english.


End file.
